Liquid Desire
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: With some help from his best friend, Flynn Jones uses some 'Liquid Desire' to get some of his future stepfather Jeremy and stepbrother Logan, when the Jones-Hunter family goes on holiday.
1. Good Strong Drink

**Liquid Desire  
** Chapter One: " **Good Strong Drink** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

' _Come on… this is taking forever…'_

The minute hand was going slowly for Flynn who was waiting for the potion of ' _liquid desire'_ to finish bubbling and come to a rest when it would be finally ready. He had been working on his potion with his best friend Henry for a number of weeks now in hopes of having it ready for his vacation with his mother and sister, along with their respective boyfriends and father-son duo Jeremy and Logan. A pair of men, which the teenager found himself craving more than anyone. Of course Henry had been hoping that the potion was for him.

"Will this thing hurry up?" Flynn groaned. He didn't have much time left before he would need to finally get ready for the trip, and if this didn't finish soon then he wouldn't get to take it.

"You can't rush it, Flynn!" Henry called. With Flynn sighing and pouting into his phone camera, he looked at the other boy over face time. "Oh come on, it won't be that long."

When the alarm finally went off, Flynn jumped off of the couch and ran towards the potion while shouting happily. "Finally!"

Henry rolled his eyes slightly from his best friend's childish reaction.

"Let me see!" Henry demanded.

"Here! Is it done?" Flynn pushed. His tone a lot more forceful, than his friends had been.

"Yes! Now be careful as you scoop some into a bottle." Henry informed. "I-If you drop this we don't have enough time for another batch!"

Flynn rolled his eyes and nodded along, "Yeah, yeah, I got it MOTHER!"

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Henry cried, "Now be careful and put it in a bottle!"

"Uh… yes mom…" Flynn muttered, before sighed and following his best friend's orders.

Putting the phone down and started scooping some of the liquid into one of the small bottles that he had prepared earlier. They had quickly worked out that they could only use a couple of drops max or it could have some negative effects.

With a man getting badly sick after Flynn had poured some into his drink on the sigh, through Flynn swore that he had seen the man pulling his young adult son into the store toilets. Which led to Flynn following the father and son into the toilet, and listening to the man as he moaned for his son Parker to take his massive cock. Flynn hadn't really seen the man as attractive but he definitely would have taken a shot with the muscular son known as Parker, whose sex hair and slight limp as he left the bathroom had Flynn needing to yank out a few loads. Something he did before he returned to his own meal.

"Are you sure that this is going to work properly this time?" Flynn questioned. The teen raised an eyebrow at his best friend through facetime as he motioned down at a clear liquid in a small bottle.

Henry found himself smirking slightly as he answered his best friend. "If you actually followed my instructions and made it correctly."

In the years since he had moved away from Chicago, his confidence had improved and so had his friendship with Flynn, despite the boy's tendency to use Henry's brains for some half-baked scheme. Flynn couldn't help himself and stuck his tongue out.

"Of course, I made it right. You made me facetime you for the entire thing." Flynn grinned.

"Well, the last time I trusted you to follow my directions. You and your mom got a visit from the FBI!" Henry teased.

"It's not my fault that no one could live in the building for a couple of weeks!" Flynn pouted. It wasn't like he was expecting it to explode and the fumes that leaked out caused rashes and slight burns.

"Uh huh," Henry smirked.

Flynn protested a little further, the pout continuing. "It wasn't!"

"I'm sure that I believe you." Henry giggled. "So when are you planning on using it?"

"When we go to the hotel," Flynn replied. His pout turning into a grin. "Made sure Mom booked all of us into one with a nice big hot tub."

"How are you going to get them alone?" Henry questioned.

"Still working on that but have informed CeCe and Mom that there are some _GREAT_ stores around the hotel for them to go shopping in," Flynn replied. "I just hope they take the bait and go since I know the others won't."

"I still can't believe they ended up hooking up. Thought it would be all over when she dumped him at the altar." Henry replied.

"So did everyone. But even still, that's less shocking then Logan and CeCe." Flynn replied.

The teen shivered slightly as he remembered the first time that he had walked in on them making out. The pair had obviously been at it for a while and had removed a few pieces of clothing and while Logan had an extremely muscular chest and he took a moment to perv on it. He didn't need to see his sister without her shirt on.

Her breasts haunted him for a month.

Something that still tortured him if he thought about her for too long since he found himself being able to visibly picture them. Though he had at least found something else that helped get rid of morning wood or awkward boners. It also taught him to start knocking on pretty much every door since he didn't want to see CeCe like that and he definitely didn't want to see his mother naked. He had to admit however, that seeing Jeremy naked body could make up for it. Possibly.

Flynn was pulled out of his thoughts by Henry's giggles.

"What!" Flynn bit.

"You were thinking about your sister's tits again, weren't you?" Henry teased.

Flynn had informed his best friend of the incident when it happened and while empathetic at the beginning, Henry soon started to tease his best friend without mercy. Especially when Flynn went quiet after mentioning Logan and CeCe. Henry broke down in laughter when Flynn stuck up his middle finger.

"You're an ass." Davis pouted. Despite both boy's knowing that Henry was right and that he had indeed been picturing his sister's breasts

Henry's laughter continuing to fill the room as Flynn ended the call in a huff. Neither boy was worried about it, since no matter what they teased each other about, they always returned to being best friends later the same day no matter how angry they got. Something that happened pretty much every day they chatted. With Flynn ready to put his plan into action, he just had to wait until they could head off to the hotel. His nerves of the boy were growing as he waited, with the teen hoping that he would finally get what he wanted.

' _Come on… can't we hurry up and get their already…"_

The nerves got worse as they got into the car, with Jeremy in front of him and Logan beside him in the backseat. With Logan's arm pushed against him due to the backseat being a bit small to comfortably fit them and CeCe in it without some slight squishing. As the hotel came into view, he slipped his hand into his jacket and gripped the vial of liquid. He hoped that Henry was right and this would give him the desired effect.

•····················•

The teenager finally got his chance later that night when his mother and sister took his advice and went to explore the local shops before going out for a girl's night of dinner and a show. While the trio of guys decided instead that they didn't want to get stuck doing that, and instead was going to use the suites hot tub and relax for the night. While Jeremy and Logan searched through their suitcases for their swim trunks, Flynn quickly turned to his own suitcase and grabbed his swim suit out of it. He had placed it at the top of his luggage in order to be ready for the very slight possibility of this happening. It had taken a while to drop enough hints about this place before his mother would agree to one that had a private hot tub in the suite. Luckily they all just thought he was being typical teenager with ' _body issues'_ and didn't question his motives. He grabbed his trunks and headed into the bathroom. He heard the comments Jeremy and Logan made about it, with Jeremy joking that the puberty devil had gotten to him. But while he did want privacy, it wasn't to just pull on the trunks over his underwear like they would do.

He wanted to make sure he was perfectly ready.

Flynn slipped out of his t-shirt and jeans, before pulling down his boxer briefs to leave himself naked. Flynn wanted to make sure he was ready the moment he got them interested. He grabbed onto his swim trunks and pulled them on, making sure to leave enough that they showed his 'V' lines. Something he hoped his stepfather and brother would take notice of. Flynn opened the door to the bathroom and walked out, with the teen blushing slightly when he saw his stepfather and brother shirtless. The teen found himself watching as both dropped their own pants and pulled some swim trunks over their boxer briefs. With the teen noticing both Jeremy's large bulge and Logan's own bulge. Both bulges looked far more impressive than his own. Jeremy grinned down at Flynn before all three headed to the hot tub with Logan turning it on before the trio slipped in. Despite the awkwardness for the teen, the trio sank into the water and started relaxing with the trio chatting about random things before Jeremy found himself getting thirsty.

"You know Logan, I could go for a _GOOD strong_ drink." Jeremy hinted. The man leaning back with his arms spread, each getting close to touching one of the younger boys.

"So could I," Logan admitted. Knowing that his father wasn't hinting at a glass of water.

"Why don't you go get us some?" Jeremy replied. With the man realizing that his son just wasn't getting it.

"Fine." Logan groaned.

"How about I go and get them?" Flynn offered. With the older pair looking at the teen in amusement.

"You know that your mother would kill me if you drink any of it right?" Jeremy laughed.

"I know," Flynn replied. He didn't want to drink, he wanted them to drink.

"Okay, well if you want to SNEAK some while you're getting them," Jeremy hinted. "Logan and I won't be watching. Will we Scooter?"

"Not at all." Logan grinned. He had been around the same age when his father gave him a few sips. With the boy only getting to drink a full one the following year.

Flynn smirked since he had gotten his way and pulled himself out of the hot tub, angling his ass towards his step-father and brother as he did it. Hoping that they would take a good look at it. Once he was out of the water, he made a show of drying himself with a towel before heading into the small kitchenette. He smirked as he bent over and grabbed the vial from the hiding spot he had placed it in, before grabbing two cans of beer out of the mini-fridge. He popped them open, which caused the older pair to grin in the hot tub, thinking that Flynn had given into temptation and had given it a try. Knowing that he might be asked about it, Flynn took a small sip of the beer and tried not to spit it out before swallowing it. Shivering slightly at the taste, he undid the vial and poured an equal amount of liquid into each of the cans. He hid the vial once more before taking the cans out to the hot tub and handing one to each who gave him a knowing look.

"Thanks, little dude." Logan and Jeremy grinned.

Flynn slipped back into the hot tub, with the teen running his hand over his slightly defined chest as the older pair took a sip of the now 'tainted' beer. Flynn just had to wait for the liquid to do its work, with Logan being the first to come under its effects. With Jeremy, a little confused when he watched his son beginning to squirm around in the tub, with the teen occasionally having to adjust himself.

"Are you alright, Little Scooter?" Jeremy questioned as he watched his son once again adjust himself. Neither of the Hunters noticing that Flynn was struggling to stop himself from grinning evilly as he enjoyed the fact Henry's recipe had worked.

Logan fought back his urge to squirm a little more as he answered. "Y-yeah, I guess it's affecting me a little more than usual."

"Well _slow_ down your sips kiddo, don't want the girls coming back to find you drunk and passed out," Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes at his son. Logan may have grown up in a lot of ways but he hadn't learnt self control or how to handle his liquor yet.

Logan sighed and shook his head, as he watched his father who was sipping his own beer slowly, not trying to be like his son and drinking it like he hadn't had it in a long while. But he found himself agreeing with his son, that the drink was affecting them more than it usually would, with the man wondering if the hotel had gotten a tainted batch.

' _About right that a expensive shithole can't get beer right…'_

The teen waited until the adult men had gotten further under the effects of the liquid before he made his move.

' _Ok Henry… this better work! If it doesn't, imma kill you…'_ Flynn thought, as he finally took his first step to gaining his desire.

Logan's eyes widened as he felt Flynn's foot coming in contact with his crotch. His eyes snapped to Flynn, with the teen now seeing the evil glint in the beefy boy's eyes. He was about to protest it when he found himself holding back a moan as Flynn's toes worked its way over his fabric covered hard length. The younger teen felt fascinated by how Logan's shaft throbbed against his foot, and how every movement had Logan squirming further and beginning to release a few prolonged sighs.

"What's wrong Logie?" Flynn teased as he grinned over at the younger of the two adults.

Logan found himself struggling when Flynn started using his toes to tease the teen's balls.

"N-Nothing," He grunted. Squirming and releasing another grunt, as Flynn's work continued. "N-Nothing at a-all…"

Jeremy found himself watching in interest as his step-son gave a footjob to his step-brother, Jeremy's own son, right in front of him. Jeremy's eyes firmly stuck on his adult son's lengthy, fabric-covered cock.

"Sure you're alright, Scooter? What? Don't wanna moan in front of your old man?" Jeremy laughed, before chugging the rest of his beer. "Too big of a 'man', to moan in front of your _daddy?_ "

"D-DAD!" Logan protested.

Smirking Jeremy took the last sip. "Oh, so you can cry out _Dad_ but not the name of the boy pleasuring you? Not a good way to please your partner Scooter…"

The younger man could only groan in response.

Logan slowly got control of the situation when Flynn's foot began to rub against his rock hard abs, with the hunky teen quickly grabbing the small teen foot and pulling it out of the water. Flynn was about to cry out when Logan began to almost greedily suck on each of the younger boy's toes.

An action that had Jeremy's full attention.

"Oh f-fuck." Flynn moaned. His voice throaty from the pleasure, which only worked further in turning on the older man.

"Now that's how you _fucking_ moan, Scooter…" Jeremy grunted, his cock twitching from the sheer sound of Flynn's young teenage moan. "You could take lessons…"

Logan wasn't sure what was going on and why he found himself wanting the younger boy rather than the boy's sister, his girlfriend. But he couldn't stop himself from letting go of the oddly tasty foot and moving over to the younger boy and kissing him, hard. Flynn found himself having to grab onto the older boy as he tried to give Logan the best kiss he could. Since he didn't want to make the adult man think he was a loser who couldn't even kiss. He wanted Logan to want him more than just a simple kiss. Though he had to admit, the feeling of Logan's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth had him rock-hard and throbbing. As he felt himself hardening from the sight of his son and step-son, Jeremy found himself wanting to get more involved. With the man moving over to the right of the younger boy and leaning down to whisper into the younger boy's ear.

With a growl in his voice, Jeremy commented something that made Flynn shiver and moan. "You are a kinky _little_ boy, aren't you?"

Flynn could only moan into the kiss as Jeremy leaned forward and began to suck on his earlobe. The moans only continued when Jeremy and Logan slipped a hand into his swim trunks and began to fondle the teen's decent sized cock. Flynn found himself struggling to hold back his orgasm as the teen found himself getting both of the men that he wanted to play with him and to pleasure him.

"You're a sexy _little_ thing aren't you Flynn," Jeremy whispered.

"J-Jeremyyyyy…" Flynn moaned in response which caused Jeremy to smirk.

Jeremy growled, "Ah, ah! Say what I wanna hear…"

"D-Daddyyyyyy..!" Flynn smirked, knowing that it was turning on the older man.

"Oh, I am going to love making you cry out. Let's see if that big mouth of yours can scream anything other than that you're getting the door."


	2. Desire Filled

**Liquid Desire  
** Chapter Two: " **Desire Filled** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Flynn blushed from the reminder of his younger day, but the blush soon disappeared into further moans as Jeremy returned to using his tongue to tease the boy's ear. Jeremy and Logan pulled back from what they were doing and the father-son pair grinned at each other as they fingered one side of Flynn's waistband. With the pair pulling them down to the leave the younger boy completely naked.

"Oh Zam! Little dude!" Logan exclaimed as he leaned down and grabbed onto the teen's hardened length, grinning at the size.

"Mm, not bad at all." Jeremy agreed. Throwing Flynn's swim trunks far from the hot tub, before leaning in and pulling his shocked step-son into a rough kiss.

Flynn moaned loudly from the force of his step-father kissing him. Logan not to miss out, snaked a finger under the younger boy's soft ass and used his finger to tease the boy's hole. As the kiss continued, Jeremy moved a hand down and gave the teen's egg-shaped balls a firm squeeze. A move that had Flynn whimpering loudly as he got closer to his orgasm. When one of Logan's fingers slipped into him, the teen grabbed onto both of the adult men and cried out as he shot his load into the hot tub. Jeremy and Logan grinned at the younger boy, each getting turned on further from the sight of Flynn shooting his cum.

"Zam, that's hot." Logan moaned as he continued to stare at his step-brother who was still shaking slightly from the force of his orgasm.

"Yes, it was." The fireman agreed. With Jeremy feeling his cock begging for its own release with the man shocked that he was getting turned on this much from a threesome with his adult son and teenage step-son. "But what would be hotter, would be the sexy teen in front of us playing with our massive throbbing pieces of man meat."

"Mm." Logan moaned. Enjoying the thought of the teenager on his cock.

With the Hunter men in agreement, the pair found themselves stripping out of their boxer briefs and swim trunks. The spent teen found himself blushing heavily as he took in the sight of the hairy men in front of him who definitely had larger lengths. With the pair both having thicker members, with Logan a full inch and a half bigger than Flynn. But both looked small in comparison to Jeremy's thick lengthy cock. Which looked like it could make a can of Monster energy drink look thin. Flynn found himself unable to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing onto the large lengths.

An action that got to Logan who moaned as the teen's hand began to lightly stroke them. "Oh Zam, that's it, little dude." Logan moaned.

While he wouldn't release his own verbal moan, Jeremy definitely had to agree with his son's comment. With the man enjoying the feeling of the teen's hand around his cock and occasionally giving their large heavy balls a firm squeeze. Flynn quickly learned that Logan went crazy when Flynn used his thumb to play with the slightly leaking pre-cum. Flynn continued to tease the younger of the two men before shocking his step-brother by leaning in and taking Logan's wet length into his mouth.

"Zam!" Logan moaned. With the young man loving the feeling of Flynn's mouth around his length.

Jeremy grinned at the sound of his son's moan, with the man moving backward and simply watched his son getting sucked off by Flynn. The man reached down and began to gently stroke himself as he enjoyed his step-son sucking on his son's good size length. He had known that Logan took after him for a few years, after walking in on the teen jacking off one night. He had made it clear that there was nothing to worry about and that all males did it, with the pair getting closer since that date. With nudity no longer becoming an issue for the pair who had seen each other naked numerous time since then. Including a few mutual wanks between the pair, even if they had only touched each other after getting a little too drunk.

Meanwhile, Flynn was getting into the rhythm of bobbing back and forth on the thick length of Logan's seven inches. With Logan having to have one on Flynn's shoulders to stabilize himself. His other hand was running through Flynn's slightly soaked hair while the younger man groaned as his mind argued about who gave better head; his girlfriend or his new little brother. As Flynn continued to bob and the pleasure rocked his system, he found himself not caring any longer since he was getting close to shooting his load.

"Oh gawd, it's coming soon little man." Logan moaned.

With Jeremy smirking as Logan lost his usual 'Zam' phrase as the pleasure got too much. Something that he had only seen during their first mutual wank when Logan had blown his load.

"F-fuck, FLYNN!" Logan growled, pushing the younger teen further down on his length.

A few moments later, Logan's own load exploded into the younger boy's mouth who swallowed the load happily. Once Flynn had pulled off of Logan's cock, he looked over at his stepfather who was still lightly stroking himself. Jeremy saw the look and smirked, moving over to the young teen and giving the boy's ass cheek a firm squeeze.

Flynn smirked. "Oh, you like my ass, daddy?"

The older man's eyes widened before he started to growl. "Mmm… You want me to stuff your ass, son? Or both me and Logan?"

"Yes…" Flynn responded, with the younger teen nodding.

Smirking, Jeremy pressed his finger down on the light-pink rosebud. He couldn't help but moan as he forced his digit inside the warm tightness of his new step-son. The moans coming from Flynn's horny mouth made Jeremy eager to hear the cries and groans from him once there was a cock inside his ass.

"You want some of this son?" Jeremy offered. With Flynn moaning loudly as Jeremy gave his ass, a firm slap.

"You sure?" Logan asked.

Flynn was the one to grab his brother's hand and guide it to his ass, with the younger boy moaning as Logan gave his bubble butt a tight squeeze.

"Fuck, i've wanted this ass since you started on the track team… next time it's just us at home, that's ALL you're allowed to wear; your tight as fuck running shorts." Logan smirked.

' _Oh gawd, Logan wants my ass!'_

What the boy didn't expect was to feel the tongue of one of the older men licking up his tanned crack. He cried out a moan, before his arms gave out as the tongue pressed down on his hole, then forced its way inside. "O-oh holy fuck! To-tongue fuck me!"

Logan smirked at the whine as his father tugged him back, before ducking in to get his own taste of his step-son's ass and his own son's saliva. He took his time, with the man licking along the crack and avoiding the hole itself. Flynn's hole twitched, with the boy arching his back and pushing back into Jeremy's tongue. The man used his hands to spread the cheeks open as his tongue finally slipped inside.

"Fuck, daddy..!" Flynn gaped, not noticing the other boy playing with his cock and nipples.

"Oh, you want _daddy_ to fuck?" Logan smirked, While he was interested in fucking little Flynn's ass, his dad hadn't gotten off yet.

The moan in response from Flynn had both of the Hunter's grinned.

"Well you heard him dad, want a piece of the little bottom boy?" Logan offered, giving Flynn's ass a slap.

"Well… yeah BUT he's my step-son. It would be wrong for me to fuck him; so Flynn sucking me off is as far as I would go." Jeremy sighed in explanation. He knew the blow job was just as wrong, the man found himself justifying it easier. A smirk crosses his face as he looked at Logan's hardening length. "But his stud of a step-brother breeding is sexy-ass, isn't wrong."

' _Damn… I really wanted to feel Jeremy's dick in me…'_ Flynn groaned internally.

Logan grin couldn't get wider, even when Flynn both moaned and groaned at the fact he wouldn't get Jeremy's cock in his ass but would get Logan's. The trio decided to move out of the hot tub and headed for the bed Jeremy and Flynn's mom was sharing, with Flynn lying down on his back and lifting his legs on Logan's shoulders. Logan didn't waste any time in forcing his cock into the tightness of Flynn Jones who moaned loudly from the feeling. In order to quiet the younger boy down, Jeremy moved over and wiped the head of his cock against Flynn's lips. Flynn got the hint and took his stepfather's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it with all his worth. It didn't take long before the trio got into a rhythm, with Flynn moaning around Jeremy's length as Logan's cock continuing to slam into his ass.

"MM- FUCK!" Flynn gasped around the cock.

Jeremy moaned from the feeling of the young teen's mouth as he whined. "This feels great, but take it easy Scooter. We want him walking after this…"

Logan found himself growling in response to his father. "Says _who?_ "

The feeling of Logan's cock slamming into him and Jeremy's thick length forcing his mouth open, the teen knew he wouldn't be able to last long. He was proven right when another forceful thrust from Logan caused the younger boy's length to explode its second load of the night. This time flying onto Flynn's chest. He nearly felt ready to explode again when Jeremy pulled out of his mouth in order to lick up the younger boy's cum from his chest. With Flynn moaning loudly from the feeling of Jeremy's tongue licking up his load. Once Flynn's cum had been licked up, Jeremy forced his length back into the younger boy's mouth, who lazily returned to slobbering over the length, trying to take as much as he could. As he watched his dad once again getting sucked off, Logan picked up his pace and slammed into Flynn's tight ass until he shot his load deep inside of the teen.

"F-Fuck!" Logan groaned, his cum shooting out of him.

Smirking, Jeremy watched his son having his own orgasm, with the man wondering what Flynn thought of having Logan's load swimming inside of him. The thought of it had him ready to shoot his own load and with a loud grunt, he shot it down Flynn's throat. When the now spent Logan and Jeremy slipped their softening members out of the younger boy, the Hunter men dropped down onto the bed.

•····················•

While both Jeremy and Logan had plans for more, the liquid potions side effect hit with the teenager quickly hearing the snores of the older men. Despite how powerful the potion, an intense orgasm would cause the user to fall into a deep slumber for a few hours to recover. Something that Parker and his father had struggled to explain after their experience in the bathroom. The teenager laid there between the two tired men as he recovered from being fucked by his stepbrother and straining his jaw to suck on his stepfather's thick cock. Once he had recovered slightly, he pulled himself off the bed and tiredly moved around the suite to collect Jeremy and Logan's clothes.

' _Fucking hell… can't I just leave then naked…'_ Flynn groaned as awkwardly dressed the two men, leaving them shirtless since he wasn't able to get them on before turning off the hot tub and tidying up his own clothes.

In hopes of explaining why the boys had passed out together, Flynn left Logan and Jeremy's beer cans by the side of their bed before going to the mini-fridge and emptying out a few more cans to make it look like they had been drinking. He didn't want his mother or sister getting too close to the truth since they might dump them and he would lose the chance for the repeat. When he had made it look like the men had just gotten drunk and collapsed in the same bed, he headed into his bedroom. Planning on getting into his boxer shorts and a t-shirt to make it look like he was ready for sleep when they got home.

' _Who the heck is texting me at this hour…'_

Flynn groaned when he noticed that his phone flashing a light. As he grabbed it, he hoped that it wasn't from his mother or sister wanting Jeremy or Logan to come and get them. Instead, he found a message from Henry on his phone, wishing him luck. After thinking about it for a few moments, he decided to ring Henry and let him know it was a success.

A few rings later, Henry picked up the phone and the boys found themselves facetiming once more.

"Flynn?"

"Yep." Flynn beamed, his teeth showing in his grin as he saw his best friend.

"What's up?"

"Well…. what do you think?" Flynn smirked.

Henry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of a shirtless Flynn, who was obviously standing up while still completely drenched and smirking with satisfaction. Despite the large grin, Henry could see that the teen looked completely spent.

"It worked! Seriously?"

"Uh… O-oh yeah." Flynn grinned, slightly annoyed that his friend missed the pun.

"What happened? Did they notice anything?" Henry pushed, wanting details of his latest scientific breakthrough.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow dude before you interrogate me? I just wanted to let you know it worked." Flynn replied. Groaning since he knew Henry would be pushing for a lot of information if he got going.

"Fine." Henry pouted.

A smirk crossed Flynn's mind as a way to get some payback came to mind. "Fine if you want something. They noticed." Flynn started.

"They noticed?" Henry questioned. "What did they NOTICE!?"

"This," Flynn smirked. With the teen moving the phone back and angling it down to give Henry a good view of his completely naked body. Henry found himself able to see his best friend's cock for the first time.

As he pressed the hang up button, a laughing Flynn heard his grossed out best friend scream out "BLOODY HELL FLYNN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT! WHAT THE HECK IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?"

Flynn found himself dropping down onto his bed and laughing loudly, from the reaction of his best friend. While he didn't really have any sexual feelings for Henry or even any interest in seeing more of Henry in the way that he did with some of the other men in his life, Flynn would admit that his best friend was at least good looking. And the reaction that he had gotten from Henry just from showing his cock, was going to give him one of his best memories of the trip. Would have been better if Henry had to see his full erect length but his soft spent cock as good enough, for now.

Once he had finished laughing, Flynn pulled himself off of his bed and made his way around to get a t-shirt and his boxers on, since the last thing he needed or wanted was for his mother or sister to walk in on him like this. He might be interested in a threesome with the guys of the family, it didn't mean that he wanted a full family orgy. Despite the teenager knowing that he would join in if it happened and had even dreamed about it on the rare occasion when he got a little too horny and blue-balled, but he definitely wouldn't be rushing to do it. He managed to get his privates covered just in time, as the second he finished pulling up his boxers and covering his spent cock, he heard the door open.

Sighing in relief that he was covered, he stood there and watched his mother and sister enter the hotel room with the boxers clad boy greeting the girls. "Hey! How was your shopping?"

"It was simply amazing, sweetie."

Flynn smiled as his mother grinned and carried in a few bags of clothing while leaning down to give him a quick peck on the forehead. His mother grimaced a little from the weird sweaty taste but didn't mention anything. Meanwhile, CeCe was groaning when she saw her little brother in just boxers, with the girl once again remembering back to when Flynn was still young again and covered everything with his boxer briefs.

Even if her little brother was now growing up and from the view she currently had, was getting a pretty hot looking chest with some noticeable abs forming. Not that they even got close to matching the chiseled abs of her boyfriend and maybe future step-brother, Logan. CeCe's looked around for her boyfriend, eventually finding him passed out on one of the beds with his own father. Both of the men shirtless with beer cans lying around them.

"Well, it looks like we weren't missed," CeCe stated. Motioning for her mother to come over and have a look at Jeremy and Logan.

"I would assume so as well, you didn't have anything to drink did you, Flynn?" Georgia questioned.

Raising her eyebrow at her son, with the police officer knowing that she wouldn't be able to believe him anyway since CeCe had promised she hadn't and had later revealed to have tried some at the age of thirteen with Rocky. Her internal proof was gotten when Flynn paused a few moments and attempted to use the grin that had gotten him out of things when he was younger. Not that she had the heart to tell the teenager that his cute kid smile, just looked creepy now and didn't look adorable at all anymore.

"I didn't touch it, mom." Flynn tried.

"Okay, sweetie," Georgia replied. Not believing the teenager one bit.

Hoping that his mother wouldn't catch on, Flynn said his goodnights to his mother and sister, giving each a hug. Something that caused his sister to groan once again, as she was hugged by her underwear-clad brother. The women of the Jones family didn't wait any longer either and decided to head off to bed as well, though they decided to share a bed and led their partners, the father-son duo sleep off their drunk behavior.

As everyone settled into bed, a smile came to Flynn's face as he wondered what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
